


Dreams don't turn to dust

by Umbry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/pseuds/Umbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin dall'inizio ad Aomine era sembrata strana la proposta di Kuroko di riaccompagnarlo a casa - quando ancora si vedevano regolarmente avevano l'abitudine di salutarsi sul treno - ma non ci aveva dato troppo peso fino a quel momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams don't turn to dust

Non si curò nemmeno di accendere la luce, quando tornò nella sua stanza. Nell'oscurità, si sedette di peso sul letto, sentendo una strana stanchezza piombargli addosso tutta in una volta. Era abbastanza sicuro che non si trattasse di stanchezza fisica; non ricordava nemmeno come ci si sentisse ad essere stanchi in quel senso. Probabilmente, il fatto di non aver dormito la notte prima stava iniziando a sortire i suoi effetti. Si chiedeva se quella notte l'adrenalina che sentiva ancora scorrere dentro gli avrebbe consentito di farlo. I pensieri e le immagini continuavano ad accumularglisi nella mente, e ora a quelle della partita contro la Seirin si aggiungevano quelle dell'allenamento con Kuroko e, di conseguenza, altre immagini del passato che avrebbe voluto scacciare. Non perché non fossero gradite, ma perché lo facevano sentire dannatamente in colpa.  
Certo non si aspettava, perso com'era nel tumulto di quei pensieri, di scorgere nel buio un'ombra indistinta a poca distanza da lui né tantomeno di sentire un rumore di passi. Fece in tempo a sobbalzare per lo spavento in un modo poco dignitoso e a portare la mano sull'interruttore dell'abat-jour sul comodino, prima che una voce rendesse chiaro ciò che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi fin da subito.  
"Aomine-kun, sono io."  
Se non fosse stato per il fatto che Kuroko non avrebbe dovuto essere là. Le dita gli tremarono leggermente prima di premere l'interruttore della lampada. Non era sicuro del motivo di quel tremore, se per lo spavento o per l'essersi trovato davanti l'oggetto dei pensieri non troppo piacevoli di pochi momenti prima. Kuroko venne illuminato dalla luce fioca, che ne accentuava il pallore, e Aomine ebbe la conferma di non avere soltanto avuto un'allucinazione uditiva.  
"Quando diavolo sei entrato?" sbottò, più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
"Quando sei entrato tu. Ho anche salutato tua madre."  
No, la cosa non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderlo per niente, eppure qualcosa non tornava. Aomine si grattò il capo con fare confuso. "Ero convinto ci fossimo salutati sul portone di casa."  
"Ho cambiato idea."  
Kuroko lo disse con semplicità, come se fosse normale auto-invitarsi in casa altrui, tuttavia sembrava cercare qualcosa dallo sguardo di Aomine, come se fosse pronto ad andarsene se la sua presenza non fosse stata gradita. Era triste pensare che un tempo quel problema nessuno dei due se lo sarebbe mai posto. Fin dall'inizio ad Aomine era sembrata strana la proposta di Kuroko di riaccompagnarlo a casa - quando ancora si vedevano regolarmente avevano l'abitudine di salutarsi sul treno - ma non ci aveva dato troppo peso fino a quel momento.  
"Va bene," rispose con rassegnazione Aomine, portandosi i palmi sulle ginocchia. "Che cosa c'è, Tetsu?"  
Kuroko non rispose subito; sembrava pronto a fuggire via alla prima occasione. E Aomine si tese in avanti, come per prepararsi a fermarlo se ciò fosse accaduto.  
"Volevo solo assicurarmi che dormissi, stanotte," rispose infine l'altro.  
La risposta di Aomine fu immediata. "Ah?"  
"Ci penso da quando me ne hai parlato," rispose Kuroko. La sua espressione rimase invariata ma si strinse nelle spalle, rendendo palese la sua difficoltà nel dire quelle cose. "Non voglio che passi un'altra notte come quella scorsa. Per colpa mia."  
Aomine inarcò le sopracciglia, cercando lo sguardo dell'altro per avere conferma di aver davvero sentito quello che aveva sentito, e quando Kuroko evase il suo sguardo si ritrovò a sospirare tra sé e sé. Improvvisamente si sentì addosso una sensazione fastidiosa.  
"Stupido, non sentirti in colpa per cose del genere," ribatté, facendo del suo meglio per non far trasparire dalla voce quanto la sua preoccupazione l'avesse colpito. Solo di recente si era reso conto di quanto Kuroko, nonostante il loro passato, avesse continuato a pensare a lui e a preoccuparsi per lui. La cosa non faceva che farlo sentire ancora più in colpa per il modo in cui l’aveva trattato. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe articolato in parole quei pensieri. Ma non riuscì a dire altro che, "E poi, cosa pensavi di fare esattamente, per assicurartene?"  
Kuroko continuò a guardare ovunque tranne che dalla parte di Aomine, stavolta pensieroso, come se non ci avesse effettivamente riflettuto molto.  
"Posso prepararti una camomilla," propose infine con incertezza, lasciando cadere il borsone che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto sulla spalla.  
"Ugh."  
"Dovevo aspettarmi che non ti piacesse," disse Kuroko, prima di contrarre le labbra in una leggera smorfia tendente a un sorriso.   
In quel momento la tensione sembrò affievolirsi. Grattandosi il capo, Aomine sospirò, stavolta rumorosamente. "Tetsu, non preoccuparti. Sto bene. Ti prometto che dormirò, ok?" disse, e cercò di essere convincente.  
La cosa non sembrò funzionare, perché Kuroko gli rivolse uno sguardo ben poco convinto, ma non disse niente. Seguirono attimi di silenzio imbarazzante, e nel vedere l'espressione di Kuroko oscurarsi Aomine si rese conto di aver ottenuto l’effetto contrario a quello sperato. Forse sarebbe stato meglio se avesse accettato quella camomilla, dopotutto. Era abituato a cose ben peggiori, la cucina di Momoi ad esempio, e magari Kuroko si sarebbe sentito utile in qualche modo, piuttosto che escluso. Ma il suo stupido orgoglio non gli consentiva di trovare la forza di ritrattare, ora.  
"Ci proverò, almeno," farfugliò invece, sapendo che non ne avrebbe ottenuto alcun risultato soddisfacente.  
Ne ebbe la conferma quando Kuroko sollevò dal pavimento il borsone e se lo rimise sulla spalla.  
"Scusami, è stata davvero una cattiva idea. Non so cosa mi sia saltato in mente."  
Aomine aveva fatto bene a restare in posizione di “emergenza”. Nel momento in cui vide Kuroko fare per voltarsi, si alzò di scatto e tese la mano per afferrargli il polso. L’altro non fece alcuna resistenza, e Aomine si rese conto giusto in tempo del fatto che, se non si fosse controllato, probabilmente l’avrebbe tirato a sè molto più vicino di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Si limitò a stringergli il polso e sfuggire i suoi occhi confusi, sentendosi d’improvviso impotente davanti a loro.  
“Resta,” disse. Avrebbe voluto elaborare, dare una motivazione a quella necessità, ad esempio che così almeno avrebbe potuto avere la certezza che dormisse, qualcosa del genere - qualunque cosa - ma non riuscì a dire altro.  
Kuroko, per quanto visibilmente sorpreso, non sembrava tuttavia avere bisogno di scuse. “Va bene.”  
L’altro si sentì inaspettatamente sollevato nel ricevere quella risposta, come se fin’ora non si fosse reso conto di qualcosa che invece Kuroko sembrava avere notato prima di lui. Non che la cosa lo sorprendesse molto, in realtà. Allentò la presa sul polso dell’altro, e per qualche secondo gli sembrò quasi che la mano dell’altro seguisse la sua. Quando Kuroko lasciò cadere il borsone di nuovo sul pavimento, Aomine si rese conto che era stato solo il frutto della sua immaginazione. Si piegò in avanti per raccoglierlo e spostarlo all’angolo della stanza, come se volesse assicurarsi che Kuroko - e lui stesso - non cambiasse idea.  
“Ti presto dei vestiti di ricambio," gli disse, aprendo distrattamente l'armadio.  
"Non importa," rispose Kuroko, che era rimasto immobile nel punto esatto in cui Aomine lo aveva fermato, quasi aspettasse un qualche speciale permesso per potersi muovere.  
“Non puoi dormire così,” insistette, e si mise a frugare tra la roba alla ricerca di alcuni vecchi vestiti che sapeva di avere lasciato là da qualche parte. Una volta trovati, glieli lanciò addosso. Kuroko per riflesso condizionato li afferrò al volo, ma rimase a osservarli senza spostarsi o fare un cenno. Aomine si ritrovò a sospirare tra sè e sè. “Io vado al bagno.”  
Sentì Kuroko farfugliare qualcosa, forse un assenso, ma non se ne accertò nemmeno prima di precipitarsi nel corridoio e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Le luci erano ormai spente, e suppose che sua madre fosse già andata a dormire. Possibile che non avesse trovato niente di strano nel fatto che Kuroko rimanesse là a dormire, nonostante fosse passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta? Aomine non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare qual era stata l’ultima volta.  
Fu solo quando si ritrovò da solo in bagno che si rese conto di quanto forte il cuore gli stesse martellando nel petto, talmente forte da rimbombargli anche nella testa. Gli veniva quasi da ridere a pensare che la lontananza non avesse fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. Di questo passo, non sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio, con _Tetsu_ nel suo letto. Eppure, era stato lui a invitarlo là, quando avrebbe potuto semplicemente mandarlo via. Scosse la testa, si lavò le mani e lasciò il bagno. Mandarlo via sarebbe stato impossibile, per il semplice fatto che aveva bisogno di lui molto più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere a se stesso.  
Quando tornò nella sua stanza, Kuroko era già sotto le coperte, i capelli scompigliati sul cuscino. Sembrava guardarsi intorno distrattamente, ma una volta che Aomine chiuse la porta dietro di sè si voltò verso di lui, rivolgendogli quel che sembrava vagamente essere un sorriso. Aomine distolse lo sguardo di fretta, voltandosi per afferrare il suo pigiama dall’armadio. Quando non giocavano a basket, era infinitamente più difficile riuscire a capire a cosa l’altro stesse pensando. Fissò Kuroko con la coda dell’occhio per tutto il tempo, mentre si cambiava, notando, con una certa dose di soddisfazione, i vestiti che aveva portato fino a poco prima piegati sulla sedia vicina al letto.  
Sempre su quel lato del letto. La prima volta che era rimasto a dormire a casa sua, era successo un po’ per caso, come stavolta. Aveva preparato il futon, ma poi Kuroko si era raggomitolato su quel lato del letto e Aomine aveva constatato che era talmente piccolo da non occupare eccessivo spazio. Da allora, era successo talmente tante volte che non era in grado di quantificarle. Ora era tutto così diverso, come se nel frattempo fossero passati anni luce, eppure continuava a notare che certe cose erano rimaste le stesse nonostante tutto. Forse erano quelle che gli facevano più male e rendevano tutto più difficile.  
Si sdraiò sul letto, avvolgendosi nelle coperte, e afferrò il cellulare. Kuroko lo seguì con lo sguardo, mentre le dita si muovevano frettolosamente sui tasti del dispositivo.  
“Metto la sveglia per le sei, va bene?”  
L’altro non sembrava molto convinto, ma si lasciò sfuggire uno sbadiglio prima che potesse rispondere. Dando uno sguardo alla parte superiore del display del cellulare, Aomine si rese conto che si era fatto davvero tardi.  
“Sette,” suggerì infine Kuroko.  
Aomine fece una smorfia. “Sei e mezza.”  
Kuroko annuì a malavoglia, e attese che Aomine finisse di digitare l’orario, prima di prendergli il cellulare e poggiarlo al lato del letto. L’altro colse il messaggio prima che Kuroko lo articolasse a parole. Si sentiva stranamente rilassato, ora, e incredibilmente stanco, tanto che quando cercò di curvare le labbra in un sorriso non era sicuro di esserci riuscito effettivamente o meno. “Buona notte, Tetsu.”  
L’espressione di Kuroko quando si allungò per spegnere l’abat-jour gli fece intuire di aver trasmesso efficacemente il messaggio. “Notte, Aomine-kun,”  
Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di sgombrare la mente dai pensieri che fino ad allora non avevano fatto altro che tormentarlo. Tetsu era là, cercò di soffermarsi solo su quello, e in poco tempo si sentì piombare in quello che era sicuramente il sogno più piacevole che avesse mai fatto.

Kuroko si spostò leggermente sotto le coperte, cercando di fare il più piano possibile per non disturbare l’altro. Non era nemmeno sicuro che stesse dormendo, in fondo erano passati solo pochi minuti, ma non se la sentiva di rischiare. Probabilmente, sarebbe stato lui a passare la notte in bianco, stavolta. Specialmente quando i suoi occhi si abituarono all'improvvisa oscurità e si rese conto che la luce dei lampioni dall’esterno filtrava attraverso la finestra, illuminando il viso di Aomine a pochi centimetri dal suo.   
Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa stava facendo. Come si fa a spiegare a qualcuno qualcosa che nemmeno tu riesci a spiegarti?  
Era riuscito a rivedere il suo sorriso, dopo tanto tempo. Aomine gli aveva detto che non vedeva l’ora di giocare di nuovo a basket. Doveva essere abbastanza. Eppure.  
Quando si immaginava cosa sarebbe successo se fosse riuscito a recuperare almeno in parte il rapporto con Aomine, si chiedeva sempre se non fosse inutile cercare di riparare qualcosa che si era già rotto una volta. E ora che quel desiderio si era avverato, continuava a chiederselo. Si era ripromesso di andare con i piedi di piombo, eppure già dopo un solo giorno l’aveva ricontattato. Era per la squadra, si era detto - ed era vero - ma non poteva negare di volerlo vedere e stare da solo con lui, vedere se il loro rapporto poteva avere ancora qualche speranza. Quel che aveva ottenuto era molto più di ciò che avrebbe mai previsto considerando il modo in cui avevano bruscamente interrotto i rapporti - Aomine si era precipitato da lui, e si erano allenati per ore, e Kuroko si era sentito addosso una nostalgia terribile. Aomine era cresciuto, e alcuni lati del suo carattere gli risultavano ignoti e persino incomprensibili, ma di base sentiva che l’Aomine che aveva conosciuto anni prima era ancora là, davanti a lui.  
Anche fisicamente, non era cambiato tanto. Era cresciuto in altezza e i lineamenti del suo viso erano diventati più duri, più adulti, sebbene fosse soltanto un ragazzo di sedici anni. Quando dormiva, però, sembrava sempre così innocente. Kuroko allungò una mano verso la guancia esposta di Aomine, seguendone il profilo con le dita, facendo finta di sfiorarla. Se fosse stato un po’ più coraggioso, magari avrebbe avuto il coraggio di allungarsi e ridurre la distanza che li separava. Ripetè quel gesto, lentamente; aveva la mano fredda, e riusciva a sentire, anche se a distanza, il calore della pelle dell’altro, un calore che sembrava volerlo invitare più vicino. Avvertì un movimento provenire dall’altro, ma non ci diede troppo peso, finché non notò che le palpebre di Aomine avevano tremato leggermente. Non fece neanche in tempo a reagire, quando si sentì afferrare la mano, con delicatezza ma talmente di colpo che si chiedeva come fosse stato possibile. Il dorso delle sue dita venne spinto sulla guancia di Aomine, e Kuroko si sentì avvampare ovunque, a partire dal punto in cui erano entrati in contatto fino al viso. In panico, cercò gli occhi dell’altro ma li trovò ancora chiusi. Forse stava dormendo?  
“A- Aomine-kun-”  
Il fiato gli si bloccò in gola nel momento in cui sentì il corpo Aomine avvicinarsi sempre di più al suo. La sua mente gli gridava di allontanarsi, di colpirlo, di fare qualunque cosa tranne restare là immobile ad aspettare che fosse troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. Vicino, era decisamente _troppo_ vicino, ma la vicinanza non faceva altro che dargli alla testa ulteriormente. Con un movimento fin troppo lento, le labbra di Aomine arrivarono a sfiorare le sue. Sentì la presa della mano dell’altro stringersi sulla sua, ed era così vicino che lo sentì rilasciare il respiro sulle sue labbra, facendolo rabbrividire. Continuava a non capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma era più di quel che potesse sopportare. Prima che potesse trovare la forza di chiudere le labbra su quelle di Aomine come aveva avuto l'impulso a fare per tutto il tempo, si ritrovò a gelarsi di nuovo sul posto nel sentire sua voce rompere il silenzio.  
“Tetsu?”  
Non era ben sicuro di cosa significasse esattamente, ma il modo in cui Aomine si allontanò bruscamente da Kuroko gli fece ben capire che l'incantesimo era finito.  
“Aomine-”  
“Tetsu... cristo- perdonami, io... credevo-”  
Mentre parlava, continuava ad allontanarsi finché non finì per sedersi sul lato del letto. Kuroko stava per tendere la mano, finché non capì che tutto quello che era successo era stato solo un sogno nella mente di Aomine. Chissà _chi_ aveva sognato, fu la prima cosa che gli saltò per la mente e che lo fece sentire come se il cuore avesse appena fatto un tuffo nel petto. Un tuffo decisamente doloroso.  
Voleva dirgli qualcosa, ma pensava soltanto a cosa avrebbe pensato Aomine non appena si fosse reso conto che era rimasto immobile, ben lontano dall’essere disgustato da lui. La sua totale mancanza di reazione non aiutava le cose, e come se ciò non bastasse ne ebbe la conferma quando Aomine si alzò di scatto dal letto. Dall’impeto di quell’azione sapeva perfettamente che doveva essere davvero arrabbiato, anche se non era sicuro che lo fosse con lui o con se stesso.  
Vederlo dargli la schiena in quel modo gli proiettò nella mente ricordi che non voleva assolutamente ripetere, tantomeno in un momento simile. Una piccola parte di lui spinse via la sensazione di mortificazione e lo fece reagire ancora prima che potesse realizzarlo. Quando finalmente se ne rese conto, aveva entrambe le braccia strette al petto di Aomine da dietro, con tanta forza che, quando sentì Aomine fermarsi, per poco non finirono entrambi per cadere all’indietro. Era come se da quella stretta dipendesse tutta la sua vita, come staccarsi fosse qualcosa di fisicamente doloroso. L’altro si girò verso di lui nonostante la sua presa ferrea, e Kuroko continuò a tenere la testa bassa, il volto contro il tessuto del pigiama di Aomine, improvvisamente consapevole di starsi mostrando in tutta la sua debolezza.  
“Tetsu,” sentì Aomine chiamarlo, la sua voce ovattata come se non fosse lì accanto a lui.  
Kuroko non rispose e nascose il viso ulteriormente - non era nemmeno sicuro fosse possibile - sul petto dell’altro. Iniziò ad allentare la presa soltanto quando Aomine passò delicatamente le dita tra i suoi capelli. Il suo cuore saltò un battito e fu allora che si rese conto che la mano dell’altro tremava.  
“Tetsu,” ripetè Aomine, e stavolta la sua voce suonava quasi supplichevole, come se fosse sul punto di rompersi.  
Fu l’unico motivo per cui alzò la testa, ritrovandosi nel giro di pochi istanti inaspettatamente con la bocca di Aomine sulla sua; un bacio brusco, casto e impacciato, nessuno dei due sembrava avere idea di quello che stava facendo, ma lasciò Kuroko senza fiato nonostante tutto. Si separarono per qualche secondo, come se avessero bisogno di tempo per registrare ciò che stava accadendo, poi Aomine lo tirò a sè di nuovo e si baciarono una seconda volta, con il cuore in gola. Impiegarono un po’ di tempo prima di cercare di andare oltre il semplice contatto superficiale; era tutto un insieme di sensazioni nuove e il profumo della pelle di Aomine, e di mani che non sapevano dove stare, di vicinanza che sembrava troppa o troppo poca. L’improvvisa sensazione della lingua dell’altro contro la sua lo fece rabbrividire, e si ritrovò a gemere quando Aomine prese ad attaccare la sua bocca con più sicurezza e insistenza rispetto a prima. Si limitò a rispondere con debolezza, contorcendosi un po’ nella sua presa, specialmente quando le mani dell’altro iniziarono a scendere. Le dita di strinsero sulla maglia di Aomine mentre sentiva le forze venirgli meno sempre di più; l’altro comprese sembra bisogno che dicesse niente, e si separò da lui il tanto che bastava a reggerlo tra le braccia e depositarlo sul letto, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe.  
Era così strano, vedere Aomine sopra di lui, e dal suo sguardo nell’oscurità lievemente illuminata riusciva quasi a palparne il desiderio. Deglutendo, Kuroko si rese conto che anche lui doveva avere un’espressione simile nel guardarlo. Sentiva il cuore - e non solo - palpitargli in attesa che Aomine riprendesse da dove aveva interrotto, e la cosa lo imbarazzava da morire, perché non aveva nemmeno idea di _cosa_ si stesse aspettando. L’altro continuava a guardarlo come se si stesse accertando che fosse davvero là. Kuroko non pensava che le sue guance potessero bruciare ancora di più di quanto non facessero già, ma quando Aomine lasciò vagare lo sguardo verso il basso, l’imbarazzo lo colpì quasi mortalmente.  
“Tetsu,” sentì la voce di Aomine, bassa quasi come un sibilo.  
“Ah,” farfugliò Kuroko. Iniziava a sentirsi davvero stordito. “I pantaloni… che mi hai dato non… mi stavano e…”  
Quando si era cambiato, la felpa gli copriva buona parte delle cosce, mentre ora era talmente sollevata da lasciarlo quasi completamente esposto - se non fosse stato per i boxer - agli occhi di Aomine. Che, dal canto suo, si era irrigidito visibilmente. Aveva abbassato la testa talmente tanto che Kuroko non era in grado di intuire a cosa stesse pensando. Probabilmente però lo stava soltanto giudicando per essere così svergognato, o qualcosa del genere.  
“Dì qualcosa,” lo incitò, mordendosi il labbro nervosamente.  
“Io…” Aomine iniziò, ma si fermò per qualche secondo, prima di continuare. “Tetsu, tu non hai la minima idea di quanto io stia cercando di controllarmi.”  
Kuroko tese la mano verso la sua guancia. “Non farlo.”  
L’altro gli rivolse finalmente lo sguardo. “No- non posso… non voglio ferirti- non voglio rovinare tutto.”  
Aomine non fece in tempo a finire di dire quello che cercava di dire - avrebbe detto “di nuovo”, se avesse potuto - prima di ritrovarsi completamente ingarbugliato tra le braccia di Kuroko.   
“Smettila,” sussurrò l’altro contro la spalla di Aomine. Sentirlo dire cose simili faceva molto più male di qualunque dolore fisico avesse mai potuto provocargli. “Mi fido di te.”  
Lo sentì esitare, ma poi le labbra trovarono le sue di nuovo; Aomine si spostò fino a baciargli l’angolo della bocca, prima di mordergli il labbro inferiore. C’era sempre una delicatezza intrinseca nelle sue azioni, e forse Aomine non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto, ma era davvero impossibile che potesse fargli davvero del male. Kuroko tremò contro di lui, improvvisamente consapevole della vicinanza dei loro corpi. I loro bacini si sfioravano a malapena, dandogli solo una vaga percezione delle loro erezioni. Quando Aomine spostò le attenzioni al suo collo, entrambe le mani che si infilavano sotto la felpa, l’altro espirò di colpo e si contorse, inarcando i fianchi d’istinto.  
L’improvvisa frizione fece irrigidire Aomine. Non era assolutamente abituato a sopportare l’eccitazione per troppo tempo, ed era abbastanza sicuro di aver superato il suo limite da tempo. Ma voleva farlo sentire bene, sentirlo gemere di piacere e sciogliersi sotto di lui. L’oscurità però cominciava a dargli sui nervi, voleva vederlo come si deve, vedere il suo pallore prendere più colore, rendersi davvero conto che stava succedendo e non era soltanto un sogno, come ne era stato sicuro prima. Sicuro che le mani di Kuroko si muovessero sul suo viso in maniera quasi impercettibile in sogno. Anche la sua reazione, avrebbe giurato fosse accaduta soltanto in sogno, per questo ora sentiva quasi che l’oscurità lo stesse ostacolando dal realizzare appieno quello che stavano facendo.  
Si allungò per raggiungere l’interruttore della lampada sul comodino, mentre le lenzuola diventavano sempre di più un ammasso di tessuto spiegazzato sotto di loro. L’altro non sembrò dare segni di protesta, rimanendo immobile come se fosse in attesa. La testa di Kuroko sul suo cuscino, i capelli arruffati più del solito, gli occhi lucidi e le guance tinte di un rosso che non aveva mai visto prima sul suo viso; aveva fantasticato qualche volta - forse più di qualche volta - su di lui ma la fantasia non era paragonabile all’immagine reale. Le mani tornarono sulla maglia, tirandola su quanto gli fu possibile, finché Kuroko non alzò le braccia per permettergli di sfilarla del tutto. L’altro riprese a contorcersi e ansimare in maniera adorabile, quando con le dita e la bocca Aomine iniziò a stimolargli i capezzoli, mentre l’altra mano scendeva di più fino a sfiorare lo stomaco e l’ombelico.  
Kuroko strinse le dita nei capelli di Aomine in un gesto quasi disperato. “A- Aomine-ku… n…”  
L’altro si fermò pochi istanti, prima di scendere ulteriormente. Kuroko intuì che avesse capito la domanda dietro il suo sussurro, e da una parte ne fu grato mentre dall’altra quasi se ne pentì quando sentì la bocca di Aomine baciargli e mordicchiargli l’interno coscia. Rabbrividì mentre, con una lentezza che lo aiutò a recuperare in parte il controllo, l’altro gli sfilò i boxer. Le dita calde di Aomine lo afferrarono per le cosce e Kuroko seguì quei movimenti, allargando le gambe in modo da dargli libero accesso. Istintivamente si portò un braccio davanti al viso, mentre con l’altra mano continuava a stringere i capelli di Aomine, come se volesse trattenerlo quando in realtà desiderava quel contatto più di ogni altra cosa in quel momento.  
Aomine lo strinse con il palmo della mano, leccandolo senza troppi convenevoli, e lo prese in bocca completamente. Sentì l’altro sussultare e trattenere il fiato, reazione che lo incitò a proseguire. Succhiò leggermente sulla punta, scendendo verso il basso prima di risalire di nuovo. Gli ansimi si facevano più intensi man mano che la sua sicurezza in quel che stava facendo aumentava, e Kuroko si portò il cuscino sulla bocca per evitare di fare troppo rumore. Aomine cercò di ignorare il modo in cui quei suoni indifesi non facessero altro che peggiorare la sua situazione personale, e si concentrò nell’accelerare il ritmo quando sentì i fianchi dell’altro iniziare a spingere istintivamente. Kuroko era davvero, _davvero_ vicino al suo limite, gli ci volle tutta l’energia che aveva in corpo per evitare di venire nel giro di pochi secondi. Il calore della bocca di Aomine attorno a lui era molto più di quel che avrebbe potuto mai immaginare, le sensazioni erano troppo forti e non riusciva a contenere le sue reazioni. Non ce la faceva più eppure voleva che quel piacere durasse il più possibile. Dopo poche spinte, crollò del tutto, liberandosi nella bocca dell’altro, che non diede cenno di volersi allontanare. Aomine inghiottì il liquido caldo, e aspettò che Kuroko smettesse di tremare del tutto, prima di lasciarlo andare.  
Nel sentire il calore di Aomine di nuovo accanto a lui, Kuroko lasciò andare istintivamente un sospiro di sollievo. Si rese conto in quel momento che l’altro era ancora decisamente troppo vestito e, prevedibilmente, eccitato. Non doveva essere molto piacevole aver aspettato così tanto. Istintivamente, tese la mano verso l’elastico dei pantaloni di Aomine, ma venne fermato bruscamente dalla mano di quest’ultimo.  
“Tetsu, aspetta-”  
Il fatto che Aomine lo guardasse con uno sguardo carico di imbarazzo lo fece esitare.  
“Non c’è bisogno… che ricambi, davvero.”  
Anche se sapeva che Aomine probabilmente non voleva forzarlo a fare niente, Kuroko non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia di disappunto. “Lasciami fare. Anche se sono inesperto… anch’io voglio farti sentire bene.”  
Il suo sguardo non lasciava spazio a nessun altro tipo di obiezione, e Aomine dovette sforzarsi di respirare, perché sentì improvvisamente il petto sul punto di esplodere per quell’improvvisa presa di iniziativa da parte dell’altro. Affondò la schiena nel materasso, non molto sicuro su dove mettere le mani quando Kuroko con le sue, tremanti d’insicurezza, prese a spogliarlo. Strinse le dita sulle lenzuola nel tentativo di trattenersi, mentre la bocca dell’altro iniziò a lasciargli dei baci sul collo, poi sul petto, sullo stomaco.  
L’erezione di Aomine pulsò quando Kuroko la prese tra le mani. Familiarizzò per un po’ stringendola tra le dita, ma nel sentire un lamento basso provenire dall’altro decise di non perdere tempo. Era troppo grande perché riuscisse a fare lo stesso che Aomine aveva fatto con lui, ma iniziò a muovere la bocca su di lui, accarezzandolo dove non riusciva ad arrivare.  
“Cristo, Tetsu,” boccheggiò l’altro, le mani che scesero fino a intrecciarsi nei suoi capelli.   
Kuroko si sentì improvvisamente cosciente di quello che stava facendo, e i gesti gli risultarono un po’ più naturali, in particolar modo quando Aomine li seguì muovendo il bacino. L’altro si morse il labbro per evitare di gemere per il piacere, al punto che sentì distintamente il gusto metallico del sangue in bocca. Si forzò a chiudere gli occhi, perché la vista di Kuroko tra le sue gambe era troppo per lui, e faticava già a trattenere il raggiungimento del suo culmine. Sentì una scossa familiare pervadergli il bacino e si sforzò di parlare.  
“Tetsu- Tetsu, sto venendo-”  
La voce gli si ruppe prima che potesse finire, ma sentì Kuroko allontanarsi poco prima che la vista gli si annebbiasse e fu costretto a tirare la testa all’indietro, abbandonandosi all’orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai provato.  
Kuroko si pulì distrattamente con le mani le tracce bianche dal viso, i suoi occhi fissi su Aomine, capacitandosi ancora della situazione in cui erano finiti. Quando l’altro si accorse del suo sguardo, gli rivolse uno di quei sorrisi che sapevano tanto di vecchi tempi e strette al cuore, ma il fatto che stesse avvenendo _ora_ , nel presente, colmava il vuoto che Kuroko aveva sentito per tutto quel tempo che avevano passato separati. Si avvicinò a tentoni, mentre osservava incerto i vestiti sparpagliati tra il letto e il pavimento. Prima che potesse anche solo provare a raccogliere uno degli indumenti, Aomine l’afferrò per il braccio e lo tirò sul suo petto, avvolgendo le coperte disordinate su entrambi. Kuroko si rannicchiò contro di lui, il sonno che stava lentamente prendendo il sopravvento su di lui.  
“Mi dispiace per prima,” mormorò improvvisamente Aomine. “Voglio dire, credevo di stare sognando di baciarti, perché poco prima avevo sognato che eri davvero, davvero vicino a me e…”  
Kuroko si ritrovò a sorridere, ripensando alla scena di poco prima, che col senno di poi riusciva a considerare vagamente comica. “Temo tu non stessi sognando.”  
“Oh.”  
“Sono un idiota,” sospirò. “Vedi? Volevo che dormissi, e invece… questo.”  
Sentì il petto dell’altro vibrare in un sogghigno. “Credi che avrei preferito dormire?”  
“Aomine-kun.”  
“Mh?”  
“Mi piaci. Probabilmente mi piaci fin dai tempi delle medie.”  
“Anche tu, Tetsu.”

La sveglia suonò alle sei e mezza, e Aomine afferrò il cellulare e lo lanciò il più lontano possibile. Kuroko si allarmò vagamente quando il dispositivo smise di suonare a causa dell’impatto, ma l’altro non diede segni di preoccupazione e tornò ad avvinghiarsi a lui, per cui se ne dimenticò e tornò a dormire.  
Alle otto circa, venne svegliato dalla suoneria del suo cellulare. Si allungò per raccoglierlo dal borsone che era rimasto al lato del letto, e sfregandosi gli occhi notò che aveva ricevuto un’e-mail da Kagami.  
 _“Ehi, Kuroko! Come vanno gli allenamenti? Spero bene, io e Alex siamo rimasti ad allenarci fino a notte fonda e abbiamo ripreso qualche ora fa.”_  
Kuroko fece una smorfia, pensando seriamente a cosa fosse il caso di rispondergli.  
 _“Gli allenamenti vanno benissimo. Buon lavoro, ci vediamo al più presto.”_  
Mentre digitava il messaggio, sentì le guance infiammarsi. Non era buono che trascurassero gli allenamenti per colpa dei loro “affari” personali, per cui si ripromise di svegliare Aomine al più presto. Intanto, avrebbe goduto di quegli ultimi momenti che gli restavano.


End file.
